


Go

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Pokemon GO, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Failing To Take Over The World With A Children's Game, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik's been dragged into the new app that everyone's been playing. He doesn't understand how this had become more popular than proper Duel Monster's overnight but ok, he'll give it a try. Why not become a Pokemon Master? Now if only he or Bakura actually knew what they were doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

“…How did you find out about this again?” Marik squinted at his white haired ally.

“Some kids at the graveyard were playing it.” Bakura laughed an only slightly evil chuckle. The malice of it would have been chilling if Marik didn’t know his ally better. Bakura could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. This was not one of those times.

“Fools.” Marik shook his head before he gave his phone an impatient shake. He growled at it and then turned back to Bakura. “But what were you doing at a graveyard anyways?”

By the gleam in Bakura’s eyes, Marik knew he was going to regret asking. “Oh, just… playing a game of my own.”

“So graveyards are the new playgrounds?” Marik couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he closed the app again. He reopened it and waited. It took willpower to not throw the phone against the pavement.

“Says the boy who lived in a tomb.”

“So says the boy who left the tomb.” Marik snarled. “Ooh!” He bounced on his feet, “The servers are finally working.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Bakura drawled. “Now we can start.”

Marik gave Bakura one final look and shrugged. He still wasn’t completely sold but this ‘Pokemon Go’ thing had been sweeping the world. Somehow, in mere days, it was now easier to find a pokemon trainer than a duelist. Neither Marik or Bakura were ones to let themselves overtaken. It was best to use this as an opportunity. Surely they could pick up this new game with ease. Then they could take the world by storm, maybe even beating the Pharaoh and his little friends. 

“Let’s go become Pokemon masters then.”

“Yes,” Bakura said silkily, “Let’s.”

…

“Hmph.” Marik clicked on the Pokestop again. He tried not to let his frustration show.

“Having problems?”

Marik was in fact unsure how he was supposed to be getting items from the Pokestop. He wasn’t going to admit it. He also didn’t see, hottest game or not, how he could make a shadow game out of it. He was also starting to become skeptical that the great thief king Bakura could either… 

Now how to phrase this…?

“Why is there no battling?” Marik complained. “Doesn’t Pokemon have battling or something? I don’t see the reason for mindlessly collecting these beasts.”

“To become the very best,” Bakura smirked, “Like no one ever was.”

Well that just said everything that needed to be said. _Not_. Marik couldn’t help giving his Duel Monsters deck a reassuring pat. Duel Monsters at least made sense. There were rules and instructions and taking souls.

But he still wasn’t going to give Bakura the satisfaction. He wasn't going to give up. He was gonna make do, Shadow Games or not. He didn't need ancient Egyptian magic for world domination. Even then... the lack of interactivity was starting to get to him. Or well, people would interact with him in real life instead of the game.

He and Bakura had passed many smiling trainers, all telltale holding their phones in front of them and stopping in tandem. It was horrifying. Unlike Duel Monsters were people trash talked each other even when they were friends, these Pokemon trainers were nice! They'd wave at him and ask him what team he was on. He'd been given tips and they'd asked him about what he'd caught around here.

One old woman had actually given him a water bottle.

A cold water bottle.

A cold water bottle that wasn't tampered with or poisoned and it actually had really helped with the summer heat around him.

This... This extreme pleasantness just wasn't natural. He couldn't take much more of this.

“Surely this app has some way of crushing the fools around us!” 

Bakura nodded his head, “We can take on the gyms when we reach level five. Then we can take over Domino’s most popular spots!”

Marik admitted that sounded promising. Though he thought more people went to Kaibaland then any gym he’d ever seen.

…

It took a few more kilometers of wandering around though the town.

“I don’t get it.” Marik said.

“Me neither…” Bakura finally admitted. As much as the two wanted to pretend that everything was going to plan… it quite obviously wasn’t.

It was time to finally google how to play the instructionless game.

…

“Let’s make a detour.” Bakura turned to the right. Marik made an awkward sharp turn to follow him, his arms windmilling out so he wouldn’t fall. He growled.

“I thought we were going downtown?” There were bound to be pokestops there! Perhaps even some more kinds of pokemon. Surely there was more that rats and birds in this game.

“All in good time.”

“What are you doing?” Marik realized that Bakura was heading to the Kaiba Corp building. Admittedly it was a gym but that didn’t do him any good for another level.

Bakura merely continued. He gritted his teeth.

“Telling that blasted high priest to be useful for once and just pay for better severs!”

“You do know that Kaiba doesn’t actually have anything to do with this game?”

“That’s going to change.” Bakura hissed.

“Are you trying to get him to add his holograms?”

“I’m just trying to catch an Eevee!”

…

Marik was finally done ranting at the pointlessness of it all. Kaiba wasn’t there, the servers kept blinking off, they hadn’t made it downtown yet, and he still hadn’t come up with an idea of how to actually turn Pokemon Go into a Shadow Game. Bakura was just as irritated with it all, Marik could tell, and they took a short break to duel a fool until the servers came back.

Then, back in high spirits, they finally made it downtown to find all the glorious Pokespots.

“Oh! Bakura! I think this one’s rare!” Marik shouted in glee. A small bug-like creature wriggled in joy.

“Perhaps…” After all they hadn’t seen one before.

Then Marik paused and scrutinized his fluffy haired ally. Sure, Bakura had been exuding is normal confidence this whole time but… Marik was starting to become suspicious.

“You don’t actually know anything about Pokemon, do you?” Marik growled as the yellow larva jumped away from his pokeball.

Bakura’s eyes narrowed. It was startling how different they were from his hosts even though they shared the same body. “Now why would you say that, Marik?”

“Because I didn’t grow up with Pokemon.”

“And?”

“Neither did you.” Marik finally caught the Weedle. Bakura was definitely a few thousand years too old.

“…My host has told me a little.”

“Really?” He stared the ancient spirit down.

“I understand more than you, tomb keeper!” Bakura snapped. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, look it’s a fish!”

…

“Level 5 at last!” Marik crowed. “Finally we can duel others around us!” He could finally crush all those smiling trainers faces. They would learn that he, Marik Ishtar, was the very best. They would learn that only he deserved the title of 'Master'!

“At gyms,” Bakura corrected.

“At these blasted gyms.” Marik growled. Did Bakura really have to bring the mood down? “Which…” He scanned his phone, “There’s one over there!”

The two practically ran to it. Practically. Marik excitedly jogged but he still managed to keep a little bit of dignity. Bakura strode forth, the back of his shirt fluttering behind him as dramatically as Kaiba’s coattails. Their grins were savage.

“I’ll be Team Instinct.” Bakura announced when they were in range.

“The color of gold… Sounds fitting.” Marik nodded. He thought about joining the red team but in a rare instance of foresight he decided it was probably best to join his ally’s team. Then they could double team anyone fool enough to go against them.

They both took deep breaths as they waited for the gym to load in properly. They were finally there. They were ready to take the Blue Team down!

There it was! There was the fool they’d challenge. Hmph, with Marik’s level 97 Ratatta it was a certainty. Soon all the Pokemon Go players in the world would recognize their superiority! With a smirk, Marik hovered over the combat button… only to discover the gym was guarded by a lv 867 Dragonair.

“HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! THE GAME HASN’T EVEN BEEN OUT A WEEK?” Marik screamed. He nearly threw his phone.

Even Bakura’s composure was affected, “I wasn’t aware Pokemon could get up that high.”

“WHO’S THE FOOL WHO’S DONE THIS?”

Bakura hissed and pointed to the trainer name. Marik’s jaw dropped and his fist clenched.

“It’s the bloody priest!”

…

Birds were the only noise apart from insects. This was so far from civilization that not even the sounds of airplanes broke the songs. Green was all around, the paradise untouched by man for decades. Well, until now.

A figure trekked under the shade of the trees. He wore a sleeveless coat that should have been sweltering in this heat and a backpack full of batteries and strange gadgets with antennas and receiver dishes. Far, far above were old military satellites who’s only job was transmitting to this one teenagers tech.

Blue eyes narrowed as his phone buzzed. It was a text. How disappointing. He had hoped it was a Pokemon. The game claimed that there was a moltres within 100 meters of him. It was Mokuba though. He could take a short break for his brother.

_Are you gonna be back anytime soon? Apparently there were some people looking for you._

Kaiba rolled his eyes fondly and expertly tapped out his response in seconds. Mokuba should know better.

 _I’m gonna be the very best…_  
_Like no one ever was_

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is crack. I'm apologizing now. It doesn't have any particular time continuity or anything. I just started doodling this after I saw an awesome comic with pokemon go!Yugioh on tumblr and the artist mentioned that they'd like to see fic. The thought of Yugioh characters becoming trainers simmered in my brain and yeeeeaaaaahhh... I need to be stopped. Just... Hope you enjoyed Yu-Gi-Go! XD


End file.
